Unfinished Memories
by ChristianBale Girl 2010
Summary: Based on the new and upcoming movie "The Dark Knight Rises." The hunt is on for Batman; however, the F.B.I agent in charge has a secret past of her own. This story will be filled with suspense and mystery.
1. Unfinished Memories

Hello everyone, this is my first time writing a fanfiction story. I am very obsessed with "Batman Begins" and "The Dark Knight," so most of my stories will be about those two movies. The story I am about to write is based off Nolan's upcoming movie "The Dark Knight Rises." I hope you enjoy and feedback is welcomed.:)

I do not own any rights or privileges to Batman Begins, Dark Knight, or The Dark Knight Rises. These amazing tales belong to Nolan, Warner Bros. etc… My stories are just part of imagination, and I make no profit from its publication.

Unfinished Memories

Chapter 1.

(Eowyn)

"It not who you are underneath, but what you do that defines you."

Rachel Dawes: Batman Begins

Prologue

It had been three weeks since the Joker's arrest, and the people of Gotham were

beginning to pick up the tattered remains of their broken city. From the deaths of Harvey Dent

and Rachel Dawes, to the alleged murderous rampage of the cities mask vigilant; Batman,

Gotham was a city full of destruction and sorrow. Due to the allegations against Batman,

Commissioner Gordon was forced to declare an all out manhunt for the once revered hero. In

addition to Gotham's police force, the F.B.I also became involved in the investigation to bring

Batman to justice…This is where the story begins.

Abriella Marie Spencer, was a recent graduate of Harvard University, with her

degree's in criminology and forensic psychology. Upon her graduation, Abriella was hired by the

F.B.I as a criminal profiler. Abriella was the brightest of her class and excelled at every level of

her training, these specific qualities placed her as the top pick to profile the Batman case.

Abriella's boss Dan Tanner, came to her with the great news, but little did he know this

assignment would most assuredly be Abriella's undoing.


	2. Past

Hey, to all who put me on story alert and favorite author: Thanks Plus, and extra shout out to Vivien Leigh for her nice review

The Past

Chapter 2.

A man cannot free himself from the past more easily than he can from his own body. ~André Maurois

Abriella sighed, as she looks out the plane window at the sights below. Gotham City, a

place that Abriella swore she would never step foot in again. Abriella was originally born in

Gotham, to a heroin-addicted mother, who tried to sell her for drugs when she was six months

old. From that time on, Abriella had been moved from foster home to foster home, up until the

age of six. Abriella was considered to be retarded due to her mother's drug use, plus she had

never uttered a single syllable in her life. However, it wasn't because she couldn't talk, but it was

a survival instinct. Abriella saw that the loud and unruly children were screamed at and hit on by

angry foster parents; she found that being silent and observant of her surrounding was worth

more than voicing her opinion. Life was hard as a foster child and only the strong survived,

Abriella was not considered strong or intelligent; she was just another burden on society. Yet

here she was today, a stronger intelligent woman, with her future ahead of her. However, life is

not always as it seems. Abriella had been running from her past so long, that she did not know

if she could ever face it again. The words "Ladies and Gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts."

Brought Abriella out of her brooding and back into reality. Pull it together, she told herself. Just

a few weeks here, and then you can head back to Washington and forget the whole thing.

Abriella continued her vigil of the city vowing not to let the past control the present; however,

little did she know that her current case was all about the past…

Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I am unsure of how I want to continue. CB


	3. Outrage

Hello all my faithful readers, I have been overwhelmed by the amount of people who have put me on story alert, favorite author, and favorite story: Hugs to all of you. I hope this next chapter is to your liking, as it will be longer than most.

Chapter 3

Outrage

Stupidity, outrage, vanity, cruelty, iniquity, bad faith, falsehood - we fail to see the whole array when it is facing in the same direction as we.  
><strong>Jean Rostand<strong>

Commissioner James Gordon looked out the windows of Gotham International Airport, waiting

for the arrival of his new F.B.I counterpart Abriella Spencer. "The planes ETA is about ten

minute's commissioner" stated a young beat cop. "Thank You officer...Uh?" Gordon's mind

went blank when he looked at the new officer's face. "It's Murphy, Sir." Gordon sighed "Sorry

about that son, just a little tired these days," Gordon stated. "Its ok commissioner, you're not the

only one" Murphy said with a tired grin. Gordon gave a weak smile and turned back to the

windows overlooking the runways. Gordon groaned inwardly, as he recollected his earlier

meeting with Mayor Garcia. "Why, do we need the F.B.I's involvement?" Gordon asked with an

exasperated tone. "Because Jim, you know as well as I do, that your police force is not ready to

handle the manhunt for Batman," Garcia stated. "We already have a new temporary head

quarter for the MCU, and we have called in all available officers to cover basic street patrols,"

Gordon ground out. "That's not enough, and you know it Jim," Garcia stated with a sigh. "The

police force is not what it used to be, ever since the Joker took out the MCU and half the

officer's in it," Garcia said in a matter of fact tone. "Jim, the people have lost faith in the police

force, they have lost faith in the city, we have to bring back hope to the people," Garcia sighed.

" How do you think that the F.B.I's involvement is going to bring hope to the city Anthony?"

Gordon questioned. "By showing the city Jim that we will not tolerate a mask vigilante

going on a murderous rampage, and killing cops, D.A's. or thug; the F.B.I involvement will

show strength and results to the citizens of Gotham," Garcia remarked with vigor. Gordon took

off his glasses and rubbed his nose. "The only thing that will come out of the F.B.I's

participation is a pain in my neck," Jim stated with anger. "Well Jim, I'm afraid it's not up to you

or me; Batman crossed a line, and we need to catch him before he cause any more damage,"

Garcia stated with finality. "Attention please, flight 213 has now arrived at gate 12," stated a

computerized voice over the airport's intercom. The voice shook Gordon out of his reminiscence

and back to the present. He began to head for gate 12, wondering what he was in store for with

Ms. Spencer.

Abriella emerged from the terminal, and instantly began to take in the sights and

sounds of Gotham's busy airport. People hustled by her in a flurry of motion, either heading to a

destination or coming home. Abriella started to scan the crowd, looking for Commissioner James

Gordon. Gordon spotted Abriella first, and he was surprised by what he saw; before him stood a

women who was no more the five-foot-four, maybe 115 pounds, with light brown hair, and

searching brown eyes. Gordon thought she appeared to be too young to work for the F.B.I, let

alone any other crime fighting organization. Abriella had an innocent quality to her appearance,

that made her looks more childlike than adult. Abriella spotted a man that appeared to be in his

late forties, with brown hair and gray hair, and practical looking glasses; she assumed that this

was Commissioner Gordon. Abriella's assumption was confirmed when the man began to

approach her, with a young police officer in tow. "Abriella Spencer, I assume," Gordon said with

an offered hand. Abriella took Gordon's hand in a firm shake "That would be correct

commissioner." Abriella noticed Gordon giving her the once over, and knew that he was judging

her outward appearance. This would not be the first time that her petite stature was judged and

analyzed. Abriella cleared her throat and spoke "Commissioner, I know that I don't appear to be

outwardly tough, but let me assure you that I am quite capable of handling this case." Gordon

was taken aback, he had not spoken a word; however, this young women could read his

expression very clearly. Gordon adjusted his glasses, a nervous tick he wife accused him of

often, and then spoke "Ms. Spencer, I can see you are very intuitive," Gordon said with a small

smile. "You don't make it in my line of work commissioner, without being able to read people,"

Abriella said with sigh. "Well then Ms. Spencer, I trust that you will be able to handle yourself

then?"Gordon questioned. "Yes commissioner, that won't be a problem" Abriella said with

determination.

Ok, I know another cliffhanger. I promise action and Batman in the next chapter.:) However, my next update will be a few days in coming since I am working on summer classes.

P.S. Reviews are very welcomed… Hugs CB


	4. Wounds

Hello everyone, I have been on a bit of a roll here with writing :) Therefore, I thought I would keep it up while I could. I am currently in school full-time, so if I don't up-date for a few weeks feel free to yell at me.

Chapter 4

Wounds

"One cannot weep for the entire world. It is beyond human strength. One must choose"

(Jean Anouilh)

Bruce awoke startled from another nightmare; he groaned slightly as he maneuvered his injured body.

He had taken quite a brutal beating from the Joker, plus the gunshot and fall he suffered at the hands

of Gotham's past D.A. Harvey Dent. Bruce felt that not only his body was broken, but his soul. He sighed

at the recollection of the nightmare he had just prior to waking; the nightmare was the same every night.

The dream always started with Rachel's voice softly calling to him from a distant place, and just as Bruce

started to get closer to her, the dream would morph into another reality. This reality was harsh and always

ended in turmoil. As Bruce followed Rachel's voice through the darkness, she would eventually turn to

him, and what he saw was a living nightmare: there stood Rachel, a burned up corpse, with lifeless

eyes, and charred lips that kept repeating, "Why didn't you save me Bruce?" Why didn't he save her? he

thought to himself. Why was he so sure that he could outsmart the Joker? He knew that Rachel was in

danger, he should have done more to protect her. Bruce growled at the torrent of thoughts that were

running through his head, as these were the same thoughts that haunted him during his every waking

moment. Swing his legs off the bed, Bruce softly padded to the bathroom. He was careful not to disturb

Alfred, since he had been hovering over Bruce like a mother hen. Bruce did not mean any disrespect to

Alfred, as he knew that he was only concerned about Bruce's physical and mental well-being. Bruce

couldn't say he blamed Alfred either, since the last time he faced a monumentally psychological

damaging situation, he ended up disappearing for seven years. However, Bruce assured Alfred that he was

not going to wake up to an empty pent house one morning. Bruce slowly flick on the bathroom light,

trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness. He carefully made his way over to the bathroom sink, still

feeling the effects of his recent physical altercations. Bruce turned on the faucet and began to splash cold

water onto his face. He was so tired both physically and mentally, he was not sure if he would ever be the

same again. He turned off the water and reached for a hand towel, as he glanced up glanced at his

reflection in the bathroom vanity, he was startled to see his image morph into Rachel's. Rachel was

as beautiful as Bruce remembered her to be, her hair was free flowing, her skin flawless, her lips were

pursed in a pouty type expression, and her eyes were clear and bright. Bruce shook his head trying to

clear the image away; however, it still remained on the vanity. Bruce slowly let out a shaky breath, as he

began to question his sanity, just at that moment Rachel began to speak, "Bruce, why are you destroying

yourself?" "Why do you insist on blaming yourself for my death?" Bruce was taken aback, he did not

know if he should respond to the image or not. "Bruce, please answer me," Rachel implored. Bruce could

not even begin to form words; he was trying to understand exactly what was happening to him. Rachel

spoke again in a soft monotone "Bruce, I forgive you, now you must forgive yourself." "Rachel," Bruce

began to choke out, when a loud crashing brought him back to reality. Bruce quickly opened his eyes,

realizing that he had dozed off at the sink side, and had knock a glass off the counter with his hand. Bruce

looked down at the broken pieces of glass, as it remind him of himself, broken, un-fixable, destroyed.

However, his recent dream was of hope and not destruction. He wondered to himself if Rachel really did

forgive him, or was that just his own selfish desire. Did he really want to be redeemed, or did he want to

suffer for his failures. Bruce did not have an answer to this question, yet he knew that one thing was

certain, it was time to begin the healing process. It was time for him to let Rachel go; however, he was not

if that was even possible.

Ok, cliffhanger again. Sorry about that, but I am writing this in-between classes. I hope you all will like the first taste of Bruce's life after "The Dark Knight." I promise he will put the cowl on soon, but not yet:) He still needs a little recovery time.

Hugs CB


	5. To Catch a Bat

Hello everyone, I am sorry for not updating in a long time. However, I have been having a great difficulty with migraines lately, and have not been up to writing. Nevertheless, since you all were so patient with me I am posting two chapters this week instead of one. I hope you enjoy review are most welcomed, plus the spur on my writing. :) Hugs CB.

Chapter 5

"To Catch a Bat"

A Creed to Live By; Nancy Sims

Don't be afraid to admit that you are less than perfect. It is this fragile thread that binds us each together.

Don't be afraid to encounter risks. It is by taking chances that we learn how to be brave.

Don't shut love out of your life by saying it's impossible to find time. The quickest way to receive love is to give; the fastest way to lose love is to hold it too tightly; and the best way to keep love is to give it wings.

Don't run through life so fast that you forget not only where you've been, but also where you are going.

Don't forget, a person's greatest emotional need is to feel appreciated.

Don't be afraid to learn. Knowledge is weightless, a treasure you can always carry easily.

Don't use time or words carelessly. Neither can be retrieved.

Life is not a race, but a journey to be savored each step of the way.

Yesterday is History, Tomorrow is a Mystery and Today is a gift: that's why we call it The Present

Author Nancy Sims

Abriella glanced out the window of her office, shocked at how quiet Gotham had become;

however, she knew that this was just the calm before the storm. Sighing loudly Abriella returned

to her desk, it had only been thirty-minutes since commissioner Gordon had shown her the

office, and she was already yearning to begin her quest. Gordon had provided her with the trivial

amount of information they had collected on Batman, and promised to show her the crime scene

where Harvey Dent was murdered; however, he told her that they were going to wait for

daybreak. Abriella was not a person to wait for anything, once she began a case she pursued it till

the end; nevertheless, this was Gordon's territory, so she would play by his rules. Abriella began

to sift through the file Gordon had provided for her, "Well, he is a male; what a surprise,"

Abriella stated to herself with a humorless chuckle. The rest of the file contained other

meaningless drabble, that left Abriella perplexed and frustrated. This Batman character had done

one hell of a job at keeping his identity a mystery, heck there wasn't even any DNA at the crime

scenes. Abriella grabbed up the file and started towards the door, she had some major questions

for Gordon. Stepping out of her office and into the current construction of the new MCU,

Abriella was greeted by the sounds of keyboards clacking, telephones ringing off the hook,

officers briskly walking to and fro and prisoner yelling about by unjustly prosecuted. "Welcome

to Gotham's justice system," Abriella ground out. Just as she was about to turn the corner,

Abriella was shoved into a wall by a disgruntle prisoner. "Hey, watch it bitch." The prisoner

yelled. The officer that was escorting this prisoner quickly took control of the situation, as he

began to pull the prisoner aside. The officer shot Abriella an apology glance, and continued to

haul his charge down to central booking. Abriella was still standing against the wall when

Gordon found her. "You, Ok?" Gordon enquired. "Yes, I was just getting my first true taste of

Gotham finest," Abriella said with a grimace. "Well, Ms. Spencer is there anything I can assist

you with?" questioned Gordon. "Yes, Commissioner there is." "First of all, what untrained crime

scene investigator put together this half backwards report on Batman?" "There is so many

inadequacies, I don't even know where to start." Abriella stated with complete frustration. "Well

Ms. Spencer, at the time of this so called half backwards investigation, the police force was

spread thin due to the Joker's reign of terror; however, it is my personal opinion that the

investigators performed a thorough investigation of the crime scene area." "Well Commissioner,

I do not share your sense of confidence in your police force, as they have been corrupted from

the inside out." "Just look at your former Major Crimes Unit, several of your close co-workers

turned against you and joined in the Joker's little band of mutineers." Abriella stated in a matter

of fact mannerism. At this point, Gordon was trying to control his roiling emotion, since he knew

that Abriella was right; however, she didn't understand why the Batman investigation had been

so poorly preformed. Gordon himself had ordered only minimal police interaction with the

Batman crime scene, and nobody questioned this action since the Commissioner himself had

witnessed Batman's heinous actions against the late Harvey Dent. Nevertheless, Gordon knew he

was now stuck between a rock and a hard place, since Abriella Spencer was not going to roll

over and play nice. "It seems Ms. Spencer that you have formed a pretty through assessment of

Gotham's police force, and only in a few short hours." Gordon stated with underlying anger. "I

must ask you Ms. Spencer, do you assess me in the same light?" Abriella was slightly taken

aback by Gordon's question, since she was uncertain about how she felt about the

Commissioner. Abriella knew that Gordon had been a decent officer, one of the few that

Gotham city had; however, in her line of work she knew that looks could be deceiving. "Well

Commissioner, I guess only time will tell." Abriella stated with finality. "I guess so." Gordon

stated with a sigh. "In the meantime, is there anything I can provide you with that will aid in

your search? Besides the half backwards crime scene report." Gordon questioned with a slight

smile. "No, I need to analyze the crime scene for myself, and since you want to go during the

daylight hours, then I guess my work is done for the night." "Then I guess I could have an officer

drive you to your hotel for the night," Gordon stated. "I could just catch a cab Commissioner."

"No, I would feel more comfortable with you having an armed escort that is if you trust any of

my police force?" Gordon stated with slight sarcasm. Abriella didn't take the bait, and kindly

accepted the Commissioner offer of an armed transport. "I didn't mean to offend your whole

police force Commissioner, I just am a very analytical person and do not trust many people."

"Then that makes two of Ms. Spencer." Gordon said with a sigh. "Goodnight Commissioner."

Abriella said with a tired yawn. "Goodnight Ms. Spencer, I will have officer Murphy meet you

up front." Abriella was about to leave; however, she felt unsettled about leaving Gordon just yet,

as she believed that her words earlier may have placed a wall between her and the

Commissioner. So, Abriella decides to break the ice a bit. "Commissioner, please

from now on call me, Abby; everyone else does." "Ok, then Abby please call me Jim or Gordon;

Commissioner just makes me sound old." Gordon said with a tired smile. "Jim it is then."

Abriella said with a genuine smile.

Ok, I promise that the next chapter is going to have some interaction between Bruce Wayne and Abriella Spencer. Please review, they highlight my day.:)


End file.
